1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit design for simulating an alternating current load, and more especially to an alternating current load simulating device capable of simulating a resistive load, an inductive load, or a capacitive load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current industrial field, alternating current power source devices are frequently employed in electric devices. Various alternating current power source devices are currently available in the industry, such as an uninterrupted power supply, an inverter, a voltage regulator, an amplifier, etc. In order to test the electrical characteristics of the alternating current power supply, it is necessary to substantially connect electrical equipment, such as a lamp or a motor, to the power source device. Since various kinds of alternating current loads are necessarily prepared for being connected to the alternating current power source device, it is inconvenient and inefficient during testing.
In order to overcome the above problems of the prior art, an alternating current load simulating device is therefore developed to simulate the real electrical equipment. However, the circuit design of the prior art alternating current load simulating device is only suitable for testing the resistive load, such as a heater or a bulb lamp. Although some of the prior art alternating current load simulating devices are designed to have the capability of simulating an inductive or a capacitive load, a combination of real resistors, capacitors and inductors to get the desired electric load. The problem of this prior art is that it is not easy to get the load value exactly, and it is difficult to change or adjust the load value conveniently.